


Pastel Skirts

by DumbBitchBi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Cute, Cute Hinata Natsu, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Everyone is in love with Hinata, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Gay, LMAO, Lesbian Character, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbBitchBi/pseuds/DumbBitchBi
Summary: Hinata likes skirts and pretty clothes but, he’s never told anyone this. What if he woke up late for a training camp and had no choice but to show everyone. (I’m ass at summaries don’t @ me, hopefully the two people who read this will enjoy it 😌)
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 212





	Pastel Skirts

The orange haired boy pleaded with god as he opened his eyes drowsily and turned his head to the side, his curls tickling the shell of his ears. He hoped he didn’t see what he thought he was going to see. 

The old alarm clock on the small table he had next to his bed was glowing as he glanced at the numbers. The red electronic dashes forming into his worst nightmare. 

He read, 10:15

His light brown eyes widened dramatically as he took in the numbers.

He jumped out of bed, harshly kicking the comfy blankets off of himself. And doing his best to escape the sticky trap known as sleep.

“Oh god, please not this...anything but this!’‘, he screamed in agony.

He really shouldn’t have watched so many volleyball practice videos that late, he regretted. 

He couldn’t believe what was happening, he was late for the...wait a hot minute. 

He racked his brain to remember why he was so stressed. 

For what? What was he late for again he asked as if the repetition would help his memory.

The terribly hard brick wall of realization hit him as hard as it humanely could.

“The fucking training camp!”, the scream of agony echoed in his room as he scrambled out of his bed completely. 

The door slammed open shaking the entire room, he knew who this was. 

“Shouyou get up! Oh god, watch your language too, please!”, she growled.

Shouyou didn’t need to be told twice, his mother’s angry voice was something he definitely did not want to hear again. 

He sprung from his standing position to an impossibly fast. All in the hope that he could get ready quickly. He was trying desperately to get ready in time. Grabbing his toothbrush and almost sanding his teeth down with it, he looked up in the mirror. He couldn’t show up looking like he did. 

He fucked up so bad, he shouldn’t have dressed up yesterday. He made the number one mistake he’d promised to himself to not make this year. 

Sleep in his ‘feminine’ clothing!

See, Hinata Shouyou has always been accident prone and rather bubbly. Not really paying much attention to social standards or anything other than volleyball and his family. Nothing else mattered to him. Which is why he never much cared about his preference for his clothing. 

He never racked his brain over why he liked what he liked, his mom told him clothes are just clothes. You wear what you like and be confident. 

And one day the air headed Hinata Shouyou, made the terrible mistake of showing up in a skirt in an accident in middle school. Of course he didn’t know it was a mistake at the time. But, the reaction he got was harsh enough to make him shudder at the mere thought. 

All the glares and sneers.

Hinata shook, his teeth clattering, his body shivering. He didn’t know if the cause was the memory or the air vent blasting him directly on his back with cold air. He looked at his reflection on the wall, and smiled softly. 

No matter what happened in the past or the future, no one could take away how happy he felt while dressing like this.

But that didn’t change the fact that he was being forced to show everyone since he forgot. 

He still had his long extensions in and old smudged mascara on that he was too lazy to take off. And eyeliner was really stubborn sometimes (most of the time). He really didn’t want his teammates and much less other people seeing him like this. 

It was like his mirror was mocking him.

He sighed deeply, his chest moving with the action. 

People couldn’t know that he liked frilly skirts, flowy dresses, and makeup. 

A guy dressing in girls clothes and liking it, he’d be labeled a pervert his whole highschool career. They would never understand how pretty and comfy he felt in the soft clothing. Even the scratchy wigs had such a nice effect on him. He always glowed best when he was in clothes he liked. But, that doesn't mean everyone would accept it. 

He always hid it from everyone he knew, only going out with Natsu or his mom. 

It’s called a secret for a reason, and he had no idea how his team would react. 

He was scared, they are the ones closest to him. He couldn't bear to lose them.

‘Maybe I can change in time!’, he thought encouragingly. He immediately moved to his room and ran on the carpeted floor moving as fast as he could, kneeling down in front of the stained wood.

Except it didn’t work out the way Hinata intended it too.

The door slammed open as he was just about to find a random shirt in his cabinet. He turned around and shot his hands out of the drawer. 

His mother was standing there, hands on her hips and eyebrows furrowed. She was livid. 

“Hinata Shouyou! Your friends have been outside waiting for you for a whole twenty minutes, I thought you better then to make people wait for your tardiness!”, his mother told him off while knocking rashly on the doorway with anger.

A warning from his mom. With good reason honestly, Shouyou thought.

“Shit!”, he ran his black fingernails through his waist long fake hair and took one last glance at his thighs as he gripped the black material strongly. He didn’t have time to change. 

‘Goddamn it’, he thought sadly.

The low rise black sweatpants were untied and the tight, white long sleeved crop top with the deep v neck were still on. The flat stomach and entire torso on display. In his defense, he had the hourglass build he worked hard on. He wanted to show it off sometimes, can’t blame a guy. 

His face wasn’t any better, the slightly smudged eyeliner with lip gloss that wasn’t even shiny anymore was the cherry on top. 

‘This is what you get for being a lazy piece of shit and not wanting to change!’

He had no choice, it was either to miss the awesome training camp full of amazing, skilled volleyball players or...let’s not even think about that.

‘Ah fuck it.’

He grabbed the prepared bag for the week off his clean floor, mentally thanking his past self for not being stupid enough to forget to pack. And ran to the door so fast he stumbled twice on the way. The last thing he needed was a foot injury, like seriously give a guy a break!

He saw his mother in the furnished living room, her curly black hair swaying as she impatiently paced around the homey living room. He couldn’t smell breakfast waiting for him, looks like his mom woke up late as well. His little sister noticed him from the couch where she was watching tv. And came running up to him, the little skirt bouncing with her skips. She held out her hands making grabbing motions, silently asking him to carry her.

Obviously he carried her, his sister was the cutest being in the entire universe. She looked up at him with shiny eyes and a giggle. 

“Look, look big-brother! Fuck!” ,she chirped proudly, sounding just like her big brother.

The world stilled. 

“Get. Out.”

This was not the first time Hinata’s antics got Natsu to say something she shouldn’t.

“Y-yes mom! Love you guys!”, he ran out before he got the ass whooping of his life. 

“Love you bwig bwother!”, she pecked him on the cheek.

Hinata clenched his chest with his hand, the rings shining in the lighting. 

“You’re so cute Natsu!”

“I know!”

He put Natsu down on the wood floors and walked quietly along the silent hallway to the door. He looked at the pictures hanging quietly at the sides. His mom has long since taken the pictures of his father down, he can’t really even remember what he looked like. He glanced up, he had already reached the door. 

A harsh inhale of air came from the natural red head as he stood in the front of the door. He turned his head and gazed back, his mom smiled at him softly in response.

‘You’ll be fine, they’ll love you’, she mouthed gently while holding Natsu. 

‘Thank you mom.’ he responded happily.

The rings made a soft clinking sound as they connected with his doorknob, here goes nothing he thought solemnly. Expecting the worst.

The door creaked open, he thought his heart was going to break free from his rib cage. He was so nervous, he didn’t know how they would react. He closed his eyes tightly not wanting to see their faces. 

“H-Hinata!”, two voices scream in his ears.

“Is that really you, why are you d-dressed like t-that!”

He recognized the voice instantly, Tanaka.

Hinata opened an eye slowly trying to gauge the situation, Tanaka and Noya were standing in casual clothes looking a little disheveled. There was a silver car parked on the street in a way that was definitely not legal. They’ve never been the type to like mornings. A chuckle left the shorter ones mouth. 

“W-why, are you laughing?!”, Noya exclaimed while blushing heavily. 

“It’s just, you guys look like you just got out of bed.”, he covered his mouth with a hand while he laughed. His worries subsided for a time as he observed his teammates. Just looking at them helped Hinata relax, the tenseness melting from his shoulders.

To be fair, they both did have wrinkly clothes on that were probably the first thing they saw and threw hurriedly on. 

“N-not any better than you!”, Tanaka retaliated while avoiding looking at the male. 

Hinata blushed hard, “Whatever, I like dressing like this!”

A car door slammed open.

Hinata didn’t even notice that a woman got out of the car and had already made their way up to the group. To be fair, they were causing a decent commotion right at the door of his house. But, his neighbors didn’t seem to mind, already used to the mini commotions from the Shouyou residence. 

“You idiots, you’re gonna be late, get in the car alre-!”, her voice cut off as she noticed Hinata. 

A wolf whistle bubbled from her, “Don’t you clean up nice!”

He knew this woman. 

“Saeko!”, the short boy cheered. 

Wait..what she just said finally got processed by him. He couldn’t believe it, they were ok with him dressing like and thought he was cute!

Hinata imploded, his cheeks turning bright red. Showing off in freckles in a subtle way. He turned bashfully and looked at the three with a slight pout, his full round lips moving.

“No I don’t…”, he trailed off nervously..

All their hearts stopped as if Cupid shot an arrow straight through them at that very moment. 

‘How can someone be so cute!’, they thought unabashedly.

“Don’t worry! Your cool upperclassmen will save you from the wolves at the camp!”, Noya and Tanaka promised rather passionately at the same time while holding a thumb up. 

“Wolves! What wolves!”

Saeko waltzed next to the trio standing in front of the door and smacked her little brother and his idiotic best friend at the same time. 

“Don’t worry about their random bursts of energy, you’d understand best right.”, she said while winking, and grabbed his hand while walking back to the square car.

Hinata rushed to the vehicle while following Saeko, he turned around and saw Tanaka and Noya with beet red faces staring at the orange haired boy walking back blatantly. 

“W-well let’s go!”, he sat in the front seat.

Saeko scowled at the libero and spiker that were still standing at the entrance of the house.

“Creeps…”

She started the car, the metal rumbling underneath them. 

Noya and Tanaka looked down while defending their (supposed) honor and ran at breakneck speed to reach the car before Saeko drove away. She could be cruel at times, especially when she found her brother and said friend staring at passersby. She was going to teach them how to not be perverts if it was the last thing she ever did.

They ran to the back seat and made their way to the training camp, silently praying that their big sister wouldn’t commit accidental vehicular manslaughter on the way. 

(And admiring Hinata’s form and beauty as he sat, but they’ll never admit it)

They drove in recorded time, not having a clue as to what was happening in the gym they were supposed to be in already. 

“They’re late...again.”

The gymnasium was impatiently waiting for the three essential crows to start practicing.

“Relax Daichi, they’ll be here soon.”, the pretty setter said while comforting the captain of the Karasuno volleyball team. 

“Not surprised honestly.”, the middle blocker extraordinaire said while pushing his glasses up. 

“Tsuki!”, demurred the green haired man.

Kageyama scoffed, “They’re idiots.”

“Guys relax, it’s not like they did it on purpose!”, the gentle giant said while trying to diffuse the situation. 

The coach looked at the bumbling volleyball players that were sitting on the floor.

To be fair, they were pushing it. This was the second time they had come late to such a huge training camp. Nekoma, Aobajohsai, Fukurodani, Shiratorizawa, Dateko, and everyone else was here. It was an insanely huge gym and they had enough space to hold all the players at once. It was a miracle that they got everyone in one camp for a week. Everyone was there getting acquainted with each other. 

An ironic chuckle coming from a cat looking man left the group.

“Not the first time he’s done this to us.”

Asahi laughed nervously, “It’s just an honest mistake.” I hope, he thought.

“We would like to play already.”, the gigantic ace of Shiratorizawa spoke while standing up from the bench at the side of the court.

“Yeah, Kenma’s bored.”

“Not really Kuroo.”, retaliated the pudding haired man. 

“Where’s the tiny one!?”

“Relax Lev.”, followed by a smack on the back of the silver haired teenager's head.

“Ow Yaku!”, he dramatically rolled on the floor.

“Sh-“, 

The wing spiker got cut off abruptly, the huge double doors were opening letting in an annoying ray of light. 

“Look they’re here alrea-“, Yamaguchi choked in shock as his words stopped. 

Tanaka was standing there with Noya next to him, there was nothing out of the normal. But, there was something out of the ordinary. 

There was what seemed to be a woman hanging off of Tanaka’s arm and grabbing Noya’s hand, the figure was a little intimidating if the players were being honest. The woman looks like she’s sculpted, the waist a little blocky but the hips large. The impressive head of messy curls covered her face as she held on tighter to his arm, gripping to the bicep. Her delicate fingers curling around the two players as she had her back turned to them.

The outfit she had on had the teenagers heart racing. Her white top was tight enough to see every line of her shoulders, the v neck showing off her shiny collarbones and slim neck. Her torso on display because of the shortness of the fabric. The black stretchy pants were extremely low showing off the lines of slight muscle leading to the waistband of the pants. 

The camp was blushing hard, ‘Such a pretty girl!’

“Who is that?”, asked Kai, his eyes wide with disbelief. 

The entire camp was shocked, Tanaka brought such a beautiful girl to this place. A place full of rowdy and messy high schoolers. They couldn’t believe their eyes. 

They didn’t take their eyes off of them, the teams all silent as they watched. That’s when they noticed that the impossible had happened.

The girl grabbed his arm tighter, wrapping her small body impossibly close. Tanaka looked at her and sputtered some words out, so quiet they couldn’t hear what was happening. The only sound being the volleyballs squeaking on the polished floor. Brought on by Kageyama dropping the ball he mindlessly fiddled with and other players that had the same antics

“I’m nervous.”, whispered Hinata to Tanaka nervously. 

He patted his adorable underclassman on the head. 

“You’re gonna be fine, we’re here for you. If they say anything we’ll fight them!”, the reassuring words being what Hinata needed to hear. 

“Yeah, obviously!”, Noya backed him up. 

Hinata looked up at them, the other players noticing every small action while not seeing his face. 

“Thank you upperclassmen! You guys are the best!”, he closed his eyes in a genuine smile, the blush spread on his cheeks and nose delicately. 

Tanaka and Noya exploded, blushing hard. 

Hinata hugged them both, pushing Tanaka down a little with him. They hugged him back even harder. Noya being glad he was on the shorter side since he could grab his waist a little tighter. 

The teams gaped at the obvious hug that pulled them all even closer. How did they even get a girl, they were just like the others, awkward and really just teenagers. 

‘He smells so nice.’, they thought while having their faces in his hair and neck. 

“Tanaka, Noya!”, Daichi alerted them they were watching. 

They left their Hinata induced daze but, they were still hugging him. They were not going to pass this chance up. 

“Yes Captain.”

“So, let me get this right. You show up late, don’t bring Hinata, and show up with someone else...a girl we don’t know.”, the anger was rolling off in waves. He was smiling...smiling.

Sugawara ran up and grabbed his shoulder trying to calm him down, but he was equally mad at them regardless. Trying fruitlessly to cool down the anger. 

The rest of the Karasuno were utterly shocked at them.

The gym watched on with curiosity as to what would happen. The coaches didn’t know what to do, this was the first time one of the players brought a girl to practice except Oikawa. Much less a week long training camp, she was gonna have to leave.

“You got something wrong Sir.”

A glare, “What did I get wrong?”

“We did bring Hinata.”

Hinata looked at him one more time,a nod and a smile came to him in return from both teenagers. 

The final push he needed. 

He could do this. 

He could. 

He turned around roughly and took a deep breath before clarifying the situation. 

“I’m right here Captain!”, he turned around rashly.

Everyone lost their breath. 

He was gorgeous, the curly orange hair waving around his shoulders, the long lashes, the blush caressing his freckles. The slight black around his eyes gave him an exquisite beauty, one only seen in magazines. One that most people hope to have a chance with and never get.

The way his body turned and the abdominal muscles flexed in the sunlight. The silhouette was just as stunning as when he was facing his back to them. His full lips, moving as he spoke and his beautiful brown eyes shining as he declared himself present. 

Everyone already knew that Hinata was more of a pretty boy, some might even say he looked feminine. But, this was next level. 

He looked ethereal. 

“S-Seriously!”, Asahi spoke up. 

“Yes! I like dressing like this and I hope you guys don’t judge me or anything, please don’t ple-!”

“Dumbass!”, the tall black haired boy smacked him. Seemingly walking up while he was freaking out. 

“W-what was that for dumbass!”

“Relax, we’d never judge you over something like this idiot.”

“Oh.”, Hinata went quiet. 

The team walked up and hugged him softly. Their hearts pounding faster than usual.

Daichi reassured him, “We love you, we would never change the way we think about you.”

“You’re still the rowdy first year.”, Suga smiled at him. 

Asahi, Chikara, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Noya gave their support. 

Even Kageyama and Tsukishima gave him half a smile which is a lot from them.

“Thanks guys!”

“Yo, Chibi-Chan! Come here!”

“Kuroo, why!”, fought Yamamoto. 

It’s not that he didn’t want to see him up close, he was just intimidated. He had always felt unworthy of seeing pretty or cute girls and Hinata was just too much. He felt like he was going to explode if he saw him up close. 

Too late. 

“Huh, Kuroo!”

He let go of his team softly and ran over almost skipping from the happiness, his slides squeaking on the floor as he ran. He loved this smell, of a real gym and strong players. Just like he always wanted to experience. He reached the net set up in the middle of the gym already. 

He bent under the net when he reached it, making his hair fall forward softly. The bent angle makes some people stare at the flat stomach flexing. He grabbed the orange strand that fell over his shoulder and pushed it behind his ear, showing off the rings decorating it before walking toward Kuroo. 

Nekomata almost fell over from the sheer burst of ‘pretty boy’ that they were blessed to receive. Kuroo went red. 

“Hi Kuroo!”, Hinata went straight to him stopping an inch away from him in his elation, not realizing the effect he had on the team He smiled up at him. The filled out lips curled at the corner while his eyes bent a little with the action. The special orange lashes look extra long this close up, his expression almost coy. 

“Why’d y-you show up late?”, he cursed himself for stuttering. How could he in front of someone this pretty. 

Hinata Hmph-d while looking...offended?

What happened?

Hinata started playing with his hair twirling it softly around his painted fingernails. He looked away while turning his mouth sideways almost like he didn’t want to admit it. 

“Aw, come on. It can’t be anything serious.”, Kuroo teased him more. 

“I-I stayed up watching Volleyball v-videos.”

Kuroo burst out laughing. 

“I kinda expected that not gonna lie.”

“Oh shut up!”, he hit him on the chest with a closed fist. 

Kuroo blushed. He felt so happy talking to him. 

Everyone in the gym was watching in awe at the conversation. Hinata was so bubbly, they already knew this. He was like a ray of sunlight who never gave up. When he talks to you, he devotes all that attention and light to you, his eyes shining just for you. Like the Sun finding a crack in a roof locating the perfect place for the dejected plant to grow beautifully, giving it support and love. 

He was truly amazing. 

Everyone’s heart skipped a beat.

‘What is this feeling he gives me?’

**Author's Note:**

> Idk like I just find Hinata is a fluffy character and he like deserves to be loved a lot :P also if I spelled Nekomas name wrong in one part plz ignore I was confused for a while 😸


End file.
